I Will Fight
by Stilinski's Heart
Summary: After a horrible car accident, Harleigh moves across the country to Beacon Hills with her father, the Sheriff's Deputy. As is being the new girl in a school full of students that have known each other for years wasn't bad enough, on the night before school starts, she meets a certain floppy haired boy just as a wolf emerges from the woods. Stiles/OC Slow burn...but not super slow.
1. Extended Summary

Harleigh Neel was a typical teenager. Captain of her school's lacrosse teams, going to parties on the weekends... Until that night. One year ago, a major car accident changed her life forever. Finally, after months of grieving, Harleigh moves to Beacon Hills with her father to escape the memories of that horrific night. What she doesn't know, is that in this quiet town, deadly creatures lurk in the dark. Her first encounter is when she meets a certain pair of boys in the wood on the night before the first day of school... Thank you for clicking on my story! It means a lot simply by you choosing it. Please let me know what you think of my story/writing. I love criticism and it's super hard to upset me ;) xx 


	2. Running After Dark

There are no secrets in small towns. No person could walking to the mailbox in their boxers without it becoming the subject of decision over morning tea. Little old ladies sat on their porches, gossiping. Middle aged women sat in the local coffee shop, leaning in close to one another as they shared the juicy details of a neighbor's affair. Had it been a larger town, the events of last year would have been forgotten. However, Harleigh wasn't lucky enough to forget. Memories of their facial expressions as she walked down the street burned in her eyelids. Pity, sadness, understanding...anger. All reflected from the eyes of the people that thought they knew her, and the ones that knew her secret. She was an outsider.

With a shuddered sigh, the thin brunette clicked a button on her phone strapped to her arm, raising the volume of the music playing through little ear buds. As the heavy rock music filled her veins, her legs began to pick up speed, running shoes pounding against the dry ground. The sun had set hours ago, 12:00 glowed bright on Harleigh's watch. Running seemed to be one of the only ways the brunette was able to calm her mind and escape the memories that haunted her. On top of the nightmares, Harleigh's mind was filled with anxiety that was a common occurrence the night before the first day of school. The fear of not making friends, having an jammed locket, or getting lost plagued her thoughts.

As if her body was trying to ease the stress, her body stopped her in her tracks, eyes locking on the forest before her just as the bushes began to rustle. Harleigh inches back, prepared to run the opposite direction if need be. Up above, a flock of birds raced into the tree line from the ground, the girl pulling the buds from her small ears. Goosebumps created a sheet over her tan skin as the forest around her became silent. Suddenly, as if planned, a heard of deer charged in her directions. A loud squeal escaped her dry lips as she curled into a ball on the dry, leaf covered ground. Just when the girl thought it was over and rose to her feet, a straggler darted from behind a bush, knocking Harliegh's hip hard, it's antler puncturing her leg, and sent her tumbling down an embankment.

Long legs flew in all directions as she rolled down the steep ground before coming to a stop. When the shock of the fall subsided, Harleigh looked up where she came. "Aw shit," the girl groaned loudly at the sight of the steep hill, thinking she was alone. With a sigh, she fell back into the leaves beneath her and willed for this to just be some crazy ass dream.

"O-oh my god," a voice rang out from behind her causing her heart skyrocket after being startled. "Are you okay?" Looking up, Harleigh met kind eyes that could only be described as puppy dog eyes. The girl's dark brown irises widened to a new size as she fought the earge to scream. The shrill scream dissipated in her throat as she recognized the floppy haired boy standing above her. Taking his hand, he hauled her to her feet.

"Scott?" she whispered in a shocked hiss, eyeing her next door neighbor in the moonlight.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is just a short into to the story. All other chapters will be MUCH longer. Please let me know what you thought :)**

**xx Stilinski's Heart**


	3. Red Eyes

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story so far! It means so much! This chapter is unedited because I wrote/uploaded it on my lunch break at school. If I find time, I will go back and edit it. Thanks to Melanie, Carlie13, and Jayjay329 for the reviews! This story takes place in season 1 if you can't already tell haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

_"Do we really have to do this?" Scott groaned as his mom pulled him across the street to the house directly in front of them. A white plate balanced in her hand filled with "homemade" cookies - at least that's what the packaging said as Ms. McCall picked it from the grocery store shelf._

_"Yeah, I don't think anyone does this kind of stuff anymore," Stiles chimed in from behind the mother and son. Even in the late summer heat the caramel eyed teen wore a plaid shirt over a plain tee._

_"We are doing this and that's final," Ms. McCall said shortly, ending any arguments from the boys with a pointed look. "Besides, they have a daughter about your age," she winked before climbing the porch steps._

_Harleigh glanced around the loft style house her father was renting for the pair. He worked late nights as a Deputy at the Sherriff's station across town. Harleigh didn't mind, however. Having little privacy her entire life she welcomed the silent house._

_The brunette glared at the dozens of cardboard boxes that littered the two story house. After 16 years, her life had whittled down to meaningless objects wrapped in bubble wrap. Her family had never moved before. She grew up in the same house she was born in. Across town, her grandparents lived in the house they raised her mother in. She was never more than five miles from her entire family: aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, even second cousins. Now, more than three thousand miles away, she felt empty. _

_Her father's side of the family was nonexistent. Not long after she was born, both of her grandparents passed. Since he was the only child, the family ended with him. _

_It wasn't like her father hadn't given her a choice. After the accident, she had jumped at the chance to leave the small town. She just couldn't handle to memories any longer. Her siblings had remained there, choosing to stay with Mary, their mother's sister. _

_Just as she was about to reach for the nearest box, the cell phone in her back pocket rang loudly. The song echoed off the empty walls. The girl's eyebrows scrunched together, lowing slightly, in confusion as she peered at the unfamiliar phone number flashing on the screen. Her father was at the station and only being in town for twelve hours, she had yet to meet anyone._

"_Hello?" she asked, her voice high than usual, a habit she had whenever speaking on the phone. There was a slight pause then a man's voice replied, slightly muffled._

"_Hey, Kiddo I'm just checking in. You doing okay?" her father's voice filled the line on the other end. _

"_Oh, hey, I didn't recognize the number. Yeah, everything is fine. I picked up a few papers from the school that need to be signed for tomorrow," Harleigh explained. She pushed herself up onto her feet and glanced around the room. Her father had only been able to help unload the moving truck before being called into work. _

_The father and daughter chatted for several minutes, making plans to meet up for dinner an hour later at the station so he could sign the papers for her school. After locking her phone and sliding it back into her jeans pocket, Harleigh continued stacking plates into the cupboard. With her music blasting from the iHome on the kitchen island, time flew. Before she knew it, it was six o'clock and she was supposed to be there in thirty minutes. _

"Is it so hard for me to be on time?" _the teen asked herself as she rushed around the house looking for her car keys. After finding the keys in the fridge, with no idea how they got there, Harleigh pulled one of her many hats over her dark brown curls before pulling the front door open._

_An uncharacteristically girlish squeal escaped her lips as she came face to face with a woman and two teenage boys. Her eyebrows knitted together as she studied them, her heartbeat slowly returning to normal._

"_Oh, hello! I was just about to ring the bell," the woman exclaimed, a friendly smile lighting up her face. She wore green scrubs and her curly hair was pulled away from her face into a ponytail. Harleigh took in a sharp breath. The woman standing on her porch closely resembled her father. "I'm Melissa McCall. This is my son Scott," she pointed to the boy with floppy hair and kind eyes, "and his friend, Stiles," she motioned to the remaining teen with a buzz cut and caramel eyes. "We live just across the street and saw you moving in last night. Welcome to the neighborhood."_

_Stiles stared at the girl standing in the doorway. His eyes widened when he spotted the Beacon Hills Lacrosse sweatshirt she wore. Scott elbowed his side harder than necessary. Stiles cleared his throat and pulled his gaze to her deep chocolate brown eyes. "You play?" he asked when he noticed her watching him with a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised in question at his staring. _

_The girl chuckled. "You could say that," she winked and ran a hand over her long braid twitchily. Something about the way she looked reminded him of Scott and his mom. Her features matched the mother and son's except her jaw was straight._

_Stiles' face turned a dark shade of red as he rubbed the back of his neck, Scott chuckling softly at his awkwardness. He had never been good with girls. He preferred to admire from afar, kind of like he did with Lydia. As the trio returned to the McCall household, Stiles couldn't help but feel like that wasn't the last time they would be seeing one another. Little did he know, she would be thrown into his life in a bigger way than either of them imagined._

* * *

"What in the hell are you doing out here?" Harleigh exclaimed as she held onto Scott's arm. The pain in her leg was slowly subsiding, but the adrenaline and change in elevation made her unsteady. Her dark brown eyes searched the woods around them. The only light came from the mood above, its rays doing little. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears when a bush rustled behind the pair. Back home, she never went out in the woods. Georgia's woods were full of insects and ticks. Not to mention the extreme heat and humidity. Something about the woods in Beacon Hills just called her into them. The air was dry and clear, allowing her to actually run instead of just sweat and give up.

"I'll explain later," Scott rushed, testing the brunette's balance before letting her go. He started to lead her forward but stopped abruptly. Harleigh limped to his side, placing a cold hand on his arm.

"Wha-" the girl was unable to finish her question. Red eyes peered at her through the dark trees. Her heart stopped as she froze in place. Many people had the fight or flight reaction. Harleigh had neither. She froze, unable to move, until someone pulled her away or it was too late. The red eyed animal pounced toward them. Scott let out a scream as the large wolf looking creature pulled him down by the leg and drug him several feet. Scott managed to get away, pulling her with him as he ran. The pair ran for a few minutes until they came to a road, causing a car to swerve around them.

Harleigh bend over and placed her hands on her knees in attempt to catch her breath. Glancing up, she saw blood dripping from the boy's sweatshirt. "Hey, what happened?" she asked, watching in awe as he pulled the fabric up to reveal a deep bite wound on his right side. "Come on," she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist. "Let's get out of here." Rain started to pour down from the black sky just as a wolf howled in the distance. Harleigh's blood ran cold as she thought of what the howl meant.

* * *

Harleigh had groaned when Lydia forced her into the makeup chair despite her protests that morning. After having dinner with her father the night before, Harleigh had gone to the mall to buy a new backpack. She was there for all of four minutes when a strawberry blonde stranger somehow 'adopted' her once she learned she was new to the town and would be going to Beacon Hills High School. Lydia had bought her a new wardrobe before making the brunette promise to get ready the following morning with her.

"Oh hush and hold still," the redhead narrowed her eyes before applying eye shadow to her lids. "If we are going to be best friends, you have to make an impression on the first day. You only get one shot at this."

Harleigh sat silently as Lydia did her makeup and hair. She allowed Lydia to dress her as well, but drew the line at covering up the tattoo on her wrist. The five birds each resembled a family member she had lost. It was a mark she wore with pride and memory.

As Lydia strutted down the sidewalk that leads into the school, Harleigh followed behind. She felt self conscious as everyone stared, and felt hyper-aware of ever twitch, no matter how slight. Before going to Lydia's the brunette had taken several Adderall in attempt to prepare for school today. Taking more than one seemed like a bad idea, suddenly, as the side effects kicked in.

"-since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia. You look- like you're going to ignore me," she heard Stiles say loudly in front of her as Lydia pranced by. Instead of following, she stopped by the boys, interrupting Stiles rant about being a nerd by association.

"Aye, Scott. How ya feelin' this mornin'? Did your mom look at it last night?" Harleigh asked, worry lacing her thick accent. Both boys looked at her shocked. "What?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Wha- ho- wh-," Stile stuttered, looking between Scott and Harleigh. Scott patted his friend on the back and began walking into the school. Harleigh chuckled before following the two boys.

"I did some research last night," she began, moving to walk between them. "There haven't been wolves in California for like sixty years. Well, unless it was a werewolf that howled and bit you. Then we have a _very_ big problem." Stiles and Scott stared at the girl, their eyes widening. She shrugged it off. "What time is practice today?" she asked, taking longer strides and turned so she was facing them but walking backwards.

"Ten minutes after the last bell," Scott said.

"Alright, see ya'll later," she waved then disappeared into the guidance office. After checking in with the secretary, she collapsed onto one of the extremely uncomfortable plastic chairs that lined the wall. A few moments later, a pretty brunette sat beside her. Judging by her shaking leg and nervous twirling of her hair she was new. "I'm Harleigh. You new?" Harleigh offered a hand.

The other girl shook it, her hands slightly sweaty. "Allison. Is it that obvious?" she chuckled forcefully before tucking a strand of her curly hair behind an ear.

"Naw, I just like studyin' people. Where did you move from?"

"San Francisco. Are you new also?" Allison asked, turning slightly in her chair so she could face the shorter brunette.

"Yep. I just got here last night. I'm originally from Georgia," Harleigh said with an uninterested shrug. She wasn't big on talking about her past. The less people here knew the better.

Allison nodded. When Harleigh moved forward slightly, she caught a glimpse of something shining in the sunlight around her neck. Allison picked up the diamond ring that was dangling from a small chain from around Harleigh's neck. "This is gorgeous. Where did you get it?"

"Um, I don't know," she lied, pulling the ring from Allison's grasp before tucking it into her shirt. Allison opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the principle greeting the pair. The two brunettes were quickly walked to their first class, which they were lucky to have together.

Allison stood behind Harleigh, attempting to hide behind the shorter girl, as they were introduced. Harleigh didn't pay attention to the class; instead she locked eyes with a familiar caramel pair that followed her as she took the empty seat behind him.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills," Stiles told her, a goofy grin plastered on his face which she returned. Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

Lydia strutted down the hallway, Harleigh and Allison on each side. She linked arms with them as Jackson mumbled under his breath behind her. Harleigh chuckled to herself. She had always hated guys with huge egos. Jackson was the definition of the kind of guy she loathed. To her, the sharp cheekbones and stench of too much cologne was repulsive. She preferred her boys to be goofy, nice, and not perfect. Flaws are what makes someone that much more attractive.

Harleigh stopped walking, pulling her arm from Lydia's grasp. "I have to go," she pointed to the girl's bathroom beside her. "I'll text ya'll later, okay?" Lydia sighed but didn't argue before continuing her walk. Allison gave her a '_you are so lucky'_ look. Harleigh simply winked and waved.

Chucking to herself, Harleigh disappeared into the girls' locker room that was connected to the bathroom. She quickly spun the lock on the large gym locker before pulling out her gear. Taking a deep breath, she got dressed.

* * *

"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench," Stiles complained as he and Scott jogged to the lacrosse field, slightly out of breath. "Are you really going to do that to your best friend?"

Scott sighed before dropping his things onto the grass. "I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line."

Stiles pulled his gloves as Coach Finstock blew his whistle longer than needed. An unfamiliar player jogged up to the bench from the locker rooms, placing their duffle bag beside him. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Coach.

"We have a new player. Try to stay out of their way. And yes, Stilinski, I told them they could wear your jersey," Coach yelled to the team, not even looking at Stiles. Coach slapped the new player on the helmet as he grabbed a stick and ran out onto the field with the rest of the players.

Harleigh stood in the line of players as they practiced shooting. She smirked through her helmet as Scott stepped into the goal right before getting hit direction in the facemask. The brunette bit her tongue to keep from laughing. Several players each took a turn, Scott catching each ball, before it was her turn. Stepping up to the line in the grass, she took her stance. Before she could throw the ball, a white stick shot out and blocked her. Jackson glared at her from the other end of the stick. Harleigh rolled her eyes before retching the stick from his grasp. "My turn," she practically growled, throwing the stick as far as she could across the field. The look on the blonde's face caused her to smirk once again. "Go fetch," she winked, causing the players around her to laugh and taunt the captain.

Once Jackson stepped back, Harleigh returned to her stance. Narrowing her eyes, she took off running toward the goal. When she as halfway there, she faked to the left, bringing her stick back and flung the ball to her right. A whoosh sound could faintly be heard as the ball landed in the goal, just missing Scott's stick.

The players, except Jackson and Scott, cheered. Harleigh send them a thankful fist pump before jogging to Scott. "Keep up the good work," she said kindly, smiling at him brightly as she retrieved her ball. After patting him on the shoulder pad, she jogged over to the bench. The rest of the team was crowded around her as Coach walked up.

"Everyone, meet Neel," he said loudly as she pulled the helmet off. A few gasps and "Dude!" could be heard from the crowd of guys when her long brown hair fell from the helmet.

Stiles, who stood direction behind her, groaned. "Oh dear god," he ran a hand over his face in shock. Harleigh spins on her heel, flashing a bright smile at the boy sitting on the bench.

"Nice to see you too, Stiles," she chuckles.


End file.
